Namesake
by rwolf19
Summary: The girl never knew her parents. She never knew where she really came from. She didn't even have a last name. But she had a first name. And she made a name for herself. (Goes off the movies, not any of the book series. OC)
1. Chapter 1

There was an unfortunate and tragic period of time between the downfall of one Skywalker, and the rise of the next. 19 years when chaos threatened to destroy every last principle the Ancient Order of the Jedi had once protected. Entire races were eradicated, never to be seen again. Planets were razed, smoke and ash replacing flourishing cultures. People lost hope, faith, happiness.

Yet there were safe havens, tiny beacons of the hope which so many had lost. These beacons of hope would one day light the way for the Rebellion against the horrors of the Empire. Some were planetary systems.

Some were people.

One such beacon was Alderaan. One such person was a young girl named Jaina Orphana.

Jaina never knew her parents, being delivered to an orphanage at the age of 2 human years. The orphanage had no knowledge of where she came from, and the only thing Jaina had one her was a small and tattered blanket with the name Jaina inside. The orphanage did not know if this was her first or last name, but they decided it to be her first, christening her Jaina Orphana. If one were to delve into public record, they would find the surname Orphana claiming numerous children.

The orphanage was set deep in a valley, walled on three sides by steep grey mountains. In the winter, snow up to a meter deep covered everything. The building was 'U' shaped, though it had no curve, and the tails almost connected to the mountains. The front faced a long meadow. On the other side of the mountains protecting the orphanage lay the capital of Alderaan and the King's Palace. The orphanage was a mere 3 stories tall, boys and girls housed on either tail, the front being a long hall with studies on the side facing the meadow and a cafeteria on the side facing the courtyard. The front doors were steel grey, set apart from the tan brick that was so out of place in it's sector of the galaxy.

Jaina's bunk was on the second floor, which was one long, continous room where a hundred girls slept night after night. It took her nearly a minute to run from one end to the other at her fastest pace. Jaina enjoyed challenging new arrivals to a race, though she knew she would always win. Even among the most gifted, Jaina stood out. She she stuck out too far, Madame Morriar, the strict but calm woman who ran the orphanage, would help to rationalize whatever had happened in a way that did not make Jaina seem extraordinary at all.

Then Madame Morriar would scold Jaina for going one step too far, and send her down to one of the studies down the grand stair case. And so Jaina would study, listening to the soothing lies told on the HoloNet, the truth spoken by Senator Organa on a coded channel, or even some of the ever popular cantina music Madame Morriar had such a strange dislike for. More than anything, Jaina would read. Morriar had managed to compile detailed reports on almost every one of the Jedi that had fought in the Clone Wars, whether or not they had been betrayed by the very people they had fought to protect.

Jaina often had strange dreams about the subject. Madame Morriar would suggest meditation, and often they would slip away from her conscious mind. Occasionally, Jaina would be able to see something that hadn't happened yet, and found herself with a feeling of deja vú whenever the event came to past. She was never able to work up the courage to ask Madame Morriar, and she eventually stopped believing the occurances to be anything out of the ordinary, just like her laser quick reflexes.

Jaina's very favorite past time was sneaking out of the buildings of the hidden orphanage into the courtyard in the dead of night, which was strictly forbidden. She never accomplished this alone, her partner in crime was never far behind her. She was Cynthica, her best friend, who'd grown up in the orphanage with her. Only 6 others had been there long enough to see Madame Morriar's arrival 2 years earlier. Only 5 had been at the orhpanage longer than Jaina's 13 years there. Jaina couldn't help but notice how quickly the others were cycled through, how those 7 (including her) always managed to stay every month when others were sent off for adoption. And it wasn't their age either, for Jaina had seen many older than her and Cynthica be taken. She wasn't ever angry about it, for Jaina knew that anger never lead anywhere good. Madame Morriar and her predecessors had certainly taught her that, if nothing else.

Cynthica had wild violet eyes that unsettled the others, but they never bothered Jaina. They'd been friends for as long as anyone could remember.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Capitol

"Up! You've all a big day ahead of you!" Madame Morriar was shouting. It was the most effective way of waking all the girls in one smooth motion, as most of them ignored the electronic alarm. Her dark brown cloak hung off her shoulders.

Jaina sat up with excitement and looked down at the bunk below her. Violet eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"You're not excited?" Jaina asked, climbing down, "Not even a little?"

"We're not going to any party," Cynthica answered glumly, sitting up, "Morriar won't let us out of her sight, there won't be any way to give her the slip, she always knows. It won't be fun this time."

It was their 3rd bi-monthly visit to the capital city of Alderaan. The first two times, Cynthica, Jaina and a few of the others had managed to dodge out of Madame Morriar's sight. The first time they'd been pulled into a side alley, met quite a few orphans with no orphanage to call home, and invited to have a meal with a few of the misfits. The second they'd sought them out and spent the remainder of the day with the dirty faced orphans.

"We can do it," Jaina said confidently, helping Cynthinca out of her bed.

"You can try," Cynth said dejectedly.

"There is no try," Jaina smiled, "You either do it or you don't."

"Well we _won't_," she rolled her eyes and tossed Jaina her robes, "They Imperials are taking blood today. They'll notice ours is missing."

Jaina's heart pumped faster for a few seconds as she began to change, then she calmed herself, "Madame Morriar has never let it happen before. Besides-"

"They're getting worse," Cynth said in a hushed tone, "It won't be long before they realize they have no DNA on file for us."

"Morriar won't let that happen."

"We'll see."

The girls went to breakfast and ate hurriedly. While most of the other orphans were excited, Jaina knew Cynthica was nervous. Anytime they came into contact with Imperials, they became fidgety. The stormtrooper's shiny white armor set Jaina's teeth on edge and she couldn't help but feel like something horrible was about to happen. The girls both remembered the Clone Wars, but only vaguely. They'd never seen any of the clones, but Jaina thought they might have seen a Jedi protecting Senator Organa once.

Several shuttles arrived to take them to the capital. Jaina and Cynthica talked quietly to one of the boys who'd been at the orhpanage a long while.

"I bet I could steal one of their helmets," Delten, a 17 year old with dark brown eyes and sandy hair boasted.

"I bet you'd get into trouble real fast doing that," Jaina said, "If he ever noticed."

"I don't get it," Cynthica shook her head, "How were the clones so much better than stormtroopers?"

"No one intelligent is drafted or volunteers to be a stormtrooper," Delten answered, "They'd all run off and become smugglers for the Hutts first."

Jaina laughed. The only thing more dangerous than the Empire was the Hutt clan, Jabba the Hutt more specifically. The ship rocked as they descended and landed in the heart of the capital. Cynthica, Jaina and Delten tensed a few seconds before the hatch opened and the ramp extended. As light seeped in, the other orphans quieted as well.

"Oh, no," Cynthica whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Cynth," Jaina assured her quietly.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of," Madame Morriar stepped down out of another shuttle and beckoned the children forward. Jaina took Cynthica's hand and pulled them to their feet. She looked past the stormtroopers, trying not to shake as she passed them. Cythica took great interest in her beat up shoes.

"Join the queue," a stormtrooper gestured with his rifle toward a short line of people. His partner shoved a Togruta orphan forward harshly.

"Leaver her alone!" Jaina ordered, letting Cynthica go for a moment. She helped the young alien to her feet. She couldn't have been more than 5, likely orphaned in the Clone Wars. She burst into tears and Jaina picked her up. Cynthica tugged on Jaina's free hand, pulling her away from the stormtrooper as he released a string of rude comments about Togrutas.

"Are you all right?" Cynthica asked the child.

"I don't like it here," she answered quietly, wrapping her arms around Jaina's neck tightly.

"That's okay," Jaina said softly, following Cynthica into the line, "We don't like it either. We'll be back home in a few hours."

"What's your name?" Cynthica asked as they moved forward a few steps. Delten was still staring at the stormtroopers, distaste spread across his sharp features. Jaina elbowed him once and he took a deep breath.

"Shili," she answered, opening her yellow eyes. When they landed on another stormtrooper they quickly squeezed shut.

"Must be from one of the colonies," Jaina muttered, as Shili was the Togruta homeworld. She rocked slightly, "You don't have to be afraid of them, Shili."

"They want to hurt me," She whispered, lekku shaking as she buried her head in Jaina's neck, "They're mean."

"We won't let them hurt you again," Cynthica said, though Jaina knew she was on the edge of panic. They were getting close to the booth where they were taking blood. There was no way for them to escape. Madame Morriar hovered by the front of the line, reassuring the orphans who'd never seen a needle before. It was a small prick, then they swept the blood off and tested it.

"Cynth calm down. You're making her nervous," Delten pushed her forward gently as the Imperial officer called for the next person in line.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered. Cynthica rolled up her sleeve and presented her pale arm. She jumped slightly as it took her blood, "Hold on just a moment."

His datapad lit up, and Madame Morriar stepped over smiling. She waved her hand slightly, "There's no reason for you to save her DNA. She's just an orphan."

He nodded, "We don't need her DNA. She's just an orphan."

Jaina glanced back at Delten and stepped forward. The Togruta whimpered.

"You don't need to test them either," Morriar said pleasantly.

"We don't need to test them," he said, his eyes blank, "Move along."

Jaina stepped out of line and stood by Cynthica. Delten passed through with no difficulty, thanks to Morriar.

"That was odd," Delten frowned, "I didn't think he'd listen to her."

"I didn't either," Cynthica whispered, "What's a midi-chlorian?"

Jaina shrugged and noticed Shili had opened her eyes again. She was looking around curiously now, but every time she saw any Imperial emblem she shuddered.

"Let's see if we can't find-"

"Planning on leaving?" Morriar asked, appearing behind Delten and putting her hand on his shoulder. He swallowed nervously.

"We were going to see if we couldn't find you," Jaina smiled, "Shili here is, um, really scared and we thought you might be able to comfort her."

Morriar sighed, "Jaina, I don't when you became so accomplished at finding a truth to serve as your excuse, but at least you don't lie."

Cynthica stifled a laugh, "Jaina's an honest person, and lying would be dishonest."

Jaina gave her a flat look as Shili giggled. Morriar raised an eyebrow, "She seems quite attached to you 3. Why don't you take her back to the orphanage? As I recall, you still owe me 6 hours of study and 2 of meditation."

Jaina sighed, "Of course, Madame."

Delten and Cynthica groaned and they could feel Morriar's watchful eyes on them as they trudged back to the shuttles slowly. There was a commotion down one of the side streets and two stormtroopers ran down to aid. Another shoved Delten out of the way. He frowned and checked to make sure Morriar was occupied before following the white troopers down the street.

"Delten!" Cynthica hissed. Jaina handed her the reluctant Shili before following him, "Jaina! Oh, come on!"

"He didn't do anything," a green Rodian woman pleaded with the troopers, kneeling beside her fallen blue companion, "Please."

"He's in direct violation of the law," a stormtrooper answered. Jaina searched for Delten.

"No-" the stormtrooper hit her over the head with his rifle.

"Hey!" Jaina yelled, pushing past an over weight man who was quickly moving away from the scene. The stormtrooper turned and raised his weapon, "You can't just go around hitting people. What are you, four?!"

"This is official Imperial business."

Jaina narrowed her eyes as Delten spoke up from a few feet away, "What was her crime, talking?"

"These are fugitives," the stormtrooper said, "Move along."

Jaina needed only one second to determine they were no fugitives. Their clothing was ragged and worn, but there was no air of malice about them. They were terrified.

"They're clearly refugees," Delten said, taking a step forward. The stormtroopers cocked their weapons.

"Move along," one ordered again.

Jaina felt horrible. There was nothing she could do, they had blasters and she didn't. She pulled on Delten's arm and they backed away slowly. Apparently too slowly, as one trooper fired at them. Jaina saw the man pull the trigger and immediately pushed Delten out of the way of the blast, moving astonishingly quick. Delten grabbed her hand and the two took off at a run down the street, away from the stormtroopers. Delten cursed under his breath as Morriar came around the corner, following the sound of the blaster.

"I thought I told you to go back to the orphanage," she frowned, looking over their heads. The stormtroopers hadn't pursued them. They were talking to a small hologram, "Go, now."

"Yes, madame," Delten muttered, releasing his grip on Jaina's hand and moving toward the shuttle Cynthica was in with Shili. The hatch closed behind Jaina as she sat down beside the young Togruta. Shili climbed into her lap happily.

"You were quick," she said simply. Jaina rested her hand on the top of the girl's head, in between the bases of her lekku.

"How did you do that?" Delten asked after they'd taken off. Jaina shook her head silently, not wanting Cynthica to get worried. The ship shook roughly.

Jaina smiled, "Looks like it'll be a windy night."

Cynthica beamed back, "One can hope."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Golden Tree

In the orphanage's courtyard stook a golden tree, tall and wide, testing time itself. It's thick and plentiful branches danced of their own accord, the tree more alive than was considered normal through out the galaxy. Its perfect green leaves turned bronze in the autumn before the snow, and no force could remove a leaf purposefully. Madame Morriar could often be seen meditating by, in or beneath this behemoth of a tree. Part of the tree had the marks of blaster fire. 2 years past a full battalion had come searching for a Jedi Master, who they quickly found. Fortunately, he escaped with a bit of help from an old acquaitance.

"Will you be quiet?" Jaina hissed at her friend, her long dark hair whirling around in the wind as her depthless brown eyes searched behind them. She knew most the other children were asleep, but part of her felt as is there was still someone awake at this late hour.

"Put your hair up," Cythica answered, tossing her a piece of string to do so. Jaina reluctantly pulled her dark waves back.

Jaina jogged to catch up with Cynthica and entered the coutryard. She smiled, "We're lucky Cynth."

"You're right. It is rather windy," her friend grinned back and began running, only to find Jaina 3 steps ahead of her already. She frowned and sprinted to the tree, where she circled it to find the ever changing climbing spot.

Jaina had lept directly into the tree from the ground, as she usually did. She stood crouched, one leg extended along the writhing branch, and held out a hand for her friend. Before Cynthica had time to reach for it however, Jaina's branch bucked, flinging her into the air. Jaina smiled, floating in mid air for a few seconds and called, "Sorry!"

The words were snatched from her throat as she grabbed hold of the end of another branch and was whipped around the edges of the tree. This branch flung her into the air aw well, far away from any other branches. Jaina reached out with her hand, not letting herself panic, and another flailing branch shout toward her waiting hand.

She continued her terrifying game of 'luck' as Cynthica crawled up the center of the tree, where she could only be moved slightly by the tempestuous branches. She watched in awe of her brave friend, who was going farther, faster, and higher than she normally did, even though the tree itself seemed to obey her, saving her time and time again. No matter how many times Cynthica saw Jaina do this, she could never dream of understanding how Jaina did it.

"Jaina Orphana!" A loud scolding voice called out.

Jaina allowed herself to be dragged to the heart of the tree, landing smoothly above her friend, "Cynth, stay hidden."

"I do not need to see you to know that you are there, Cynthica Orphana."

"I am sorry, Madame," Jaina said, dropping to the ground.

"Do you not see the moon, child?!" the short, weathered woman scolded, "It is time to be in beds, not trees. You _never_ know who might be watching!"

"I'm sorry, Madame Morriar. We came out to see the moon-"

"But the tree started whipping you around?" she shook her head and smiled briefly, "At least you're consistent, young one. You need a new, believable, story."

"That takes too long," Cynthica huffed, "Goodnight."

As they walked back to the doors, Jaina frowned, "Just because it takes time doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"It's so much easier to just... not. We'll get 2 hours of study and kitchen duties either way," Cynthica answered.

"I have to agree with Jaina here," Morriar said evenly, "Just because a path is difficult does not mean it is impossible. Now off to bed!"

There was a man, tasked with watching the senator and his affairs at the palace. Tonight, he was given a unique task, to watch the orphanage on the other side of the moutains. He'd been intrigued by the bright tree in the center of the buildings. His dark brown cloak flapped wildly as the wind picked up and he tugged closer to protect himself against the frigid temperatures. The girls' adventure was tinted dark red due to his electrobinoculars.

He gasped and pulled out his comlink, "Alert the commander. Sighting confirmed. There's one of _them_ at the orphanage."

"Is it Kenobi?"

"Negative, it appears to be one of the children."

"Stand by," there was a long pause, "One of the Emperor's men will arrive shortly to deal with the matter."

"Jaina?" Cynthica touched her shoulder gently, "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered, looking up at the mountain across her left shoulder. She shivered violently. A _very_ bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4 - Innocence Lost

A loud electronic tone reverberated through the sleeping hall. Jaina had opened her eyes a minute before it, as she always did.

"Up!" Madame Morriar commanded, "there is much to do today. Breakfast is downstairs, but only for those who have dressed themselves for the day. Jaina, speak with me before you go."

Jaina groaned. She couldn't seem to go half a meter without getting caught doing something or other.

"5 more minutes," Cynthica grumbled beside Jaina. They'd had to give up their bunks to a set of 6 year old twins from the city. Jaina sat up then quickly jumped to her feet. She swayed slightly for a few seconds before stretching out her back. Sleeping on the floor had made it very much opposed to any sort of movement. Jaina went to her trunk and grabbed her clothes, throwing Cynthica hers as she rolled onto her stomach. After being in the city, Jaina had to admit, they looked more like the robes Jedi wore in Morriar's files than what average citizens wore.

"Up!" Morriar bellowed in Cynthica's ear. Jaina's stomach dropped, as if she'd fallen from a high place and left it behind. She put her hand to her head, but continued on to change.

Morriar fell silent as well, watching Jaina briefly as a flash of pain hit her features. She looked out the window nervously. There was a Star Destroyer in orbit. The girl was in danger. Morriar steeled herself, mentally preparing for the inevitable.

When Jaina had finished changing, she returned to find Morriar waiting by her bunk. She looked almost as bad as Jaina felt.

"My office,"Morriar ordered solemnly. Jaina nodded and lead the way down the stairs, slipping a little on the polished white marble. Morriar chuckled, "Where are your boots, youngling?"

If anyone else had called her this, Jaina would have been slightly insulted. But because it was usual for Morriar to say such things as 'young one' and 'youngling' Jaina thought nothing of it.

"In my chest upstairs. I'm hungry, I wanted to go to breakfast," Jaina shrugged and turned the corner easily. The office was right in front of them, at the end of the hall.

"Putting on boots is hardly fixing a hyper drive," Morriar replied. She put in her password by the door controls, which Jaina immediately committed to memory, and the two stepped inside.

The door slid shut with a whir and Jaina fidgeted nervously, "Are you going to yell at me?"

"No, I'm going to warn you," Morriar answered quietly, sitting down behind her desk.

"Warn me?" Jaina asked skeptically.

"Do not trust anyone. The Empire has spies in the most unlikely of places. Go to Senator Organa, have him take you Tatooine. Tell him that you require training, formal training," Morriar said quickly, but intensly.

"What's going on?" Jaina asked, "I know... something's wrong... very wrong. But why are you telling me this?!"

"Jaina you already know," Morriar answered sadly, "You must go over the mountains, before it's too late."

"Over the mountains?!" Jaina exclaimed, "That's a death sentence!"

"You have your thermal gear, yes?" Morriar stood, her forehead barely reaching the height of Jaina's chin, "Put your boots on, get your breakfast, and leave. Tell the others you believe you found your parents. Don't tell them it's the Empire. Do not allow them to become afraid."

Jaina nodded, her eyes stinging, "What about you?"

"My place is here, with the others. My fate shall be the same as theirs. Now go, for your fate takes you else where."

Jaina turned, the door opening for her. She ran as fast as she could, skidding around the corner and nearly slipping and falling on the stairs. Cynthica was rolling up the mats from those who had slept on the floor. Jaina pulled on her boots and stuffed her thermal gear into a pack. Urgency surrounded her palpably. She knew, some how, that the Empire was coming.

"Jaina?" Cynthica called, "Are you okay?"

"Morriar might've found my parents," Jaina answered, trying to make herself sound excited. She stood, her pack settling into her back. She was drawn to the window automatically.

"Jaina!" Morriar appeared as the last of the stragglers went down the stairs to breakfast. She tossed Jaina several credits, and Jaina barely managed to catch them all.

"Stormtroopers!" Jaina froze as she glanced out the window.

"Stormtroopers?!" Cythnica ran to the window and looked down at the rows of white armored soldiers, "Why are they here?!"

"There are so many," Jaina looked to Morriar hopelessly. She wasn't sure why she had to go, but she wanted to now. Something was off, and the stormtroopers brought a great darkness with them.

Morriar's eyes widened and her hand flew to her belt, where it was obscured by the large cloak she always wore. The other went to her heart, "I might've known. Jaina, there's a blaster in the desk in my office."

"What about you-"

"Don't worry about me. Cynthica, go to breakfast, but get Delten, Terk, and Sev and stay out of sight," Morriar ordered.

Jaina nodded belatedly and ran back down the steps. The stormtroopers heavy pounds on the door steadily grew as Jaina dashed down the hall towards Morriar's office. The keypad delayed her no more than a few seconds. She'd figured out the code to open Morriar's desk drawers a year and a half ago. The blaster was a small, Naboo model. She hovered by the door, unsure of what she should do. If she ran, she would expose herself. If she stayed, they might find her.

There was a heavy thud following by a booming explosion as the doors fell in. They were in the building. Jaina stepped out into the hall, surprised to see Delten pressed against the wall already. He had his pack as well.

"I apologize for any... inconvenience. I was just serving breakfast," Morriar's voice echoed down the hall smoothly, sounding very much unafraid. Jaina pressed the blaster into Delten's hands, "What do you need again?"

Jaina's head ached as her vision split, seeing a dark temple, thousands of strangely armored stormtroopers attacking. Jedi turned in confusion as the troopers opened fire. Jaina struggled to stand, leaning heavily on the wall. Delten hadn't noticed, and was creeping toward the corner.

"We're hunting a Jedi," a stormtrooper, one of the origional clones, answered, "Are any of your children specially gifted?"

Jaina's heart rate increased as a cold voice sent shivers down her spine, "You never did know when to stop, you filthy Jedi. Where is the girl?!"

Did he think... Morriar was a Jedi? Jaina frowned, and watched as Delten's face morphed into that of extreme confusion, his eye brows almost meeting.

Then there was a low hum, that made Jaina feel alive. Delten stepped around the corner, and Jaina followed, almost in a trance. Morriar had drawn a vibrant green lightsaber, "There is but one Jedi here."

The stormtroopers opened fire. Jaina watched unbelieving and unnoticed as Morriar blocked several blasts, paralyzed. Morriar was outnumbered, red laser blasts flew around her as she deftly dodged and blocked with her bright green saber. She'd killed at least a dozen troopers before a blast caught her in the chest.

"Hold your fire," the cold voice ordered.

"Morriar!" Jaina shrieked, shocked into a sprint. Delten tried to grab her but she was too quick. She ran down the hall to the dying woman. She fell to her knees and slid to a stop next to the dying woman.

Morriar looked up at her, "Do not be angry... run... Kenobi... hurry!"

"Morriar?" Jaina shook her gently, eyes filling with tears. Jaina could feel when she passed. Then she felt darkness engulf her, creeping from the doorway and making her feel cold.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, a hard pressure had enclosed itself around her throat. Jaina was lifted off the floor as she grabbed at her throat desperately. She heard boots click on the tile as someone approached her slowly.

"And who might you be?"

Jaina's stomach dropped in warning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Delten step out and take aim with the blaster. He fired twice and ducked around the corner. The force around her neck disappeared and she dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up slowly. The entire orphanage was dead silent, and time seemed to move slowly. She reached blindly for Morriar's lightsaber and it flew to her hand immediately. She ducked under the dark clad man's arm and a swinging red blade, then sprinted across the hall, away from Delten.

"Set for stun!" He ordered. Jaina dodged into the hall by the kitchens.

"Jaina, what happened?!" Cynthica grabbed her arm, stepping out from the cafeteria. Shili had her arms wrapped around Cynthica's leg. Jaina came to a stop, panicked.

"I have to go. They're here for me. If I go, they will too," she answered bouncing on the balls of her feet. Blaster fire echoed down the hall, "I have to go."

"Oh, there you are my dear."

Jaina looked up at the menacing man. He wore black, but nothing could match the darkness he carried around and inside him. Jaina shivered violently, picturing a red blade slicing off an arm. He smiled pridefully, his thin grey lips curving slightly, and ignited his red lightsaber. His shaved head shone a bleak white and his yellow eye gleamed with malcontent. His gloved fist extended.

Cynthica cried out as she was torn away from Jaina and Shili broke into tears.

"No!" Jaina screamed, holding out her hands. Cynthica stopped mere millimeters from the red blade, "Let her go!"

Cynthica's eyes widened and she screamed. She fell silent as the blade protruded from her chest.

"Oops," Cynthica's body, released now by her murderer, soared toward Jaina. She turned and ran, sobbing silently, and her friend's body fell to the ground, motionless. Shili cried and ran to her, trying to shake the violet eyed girl awake. Jaina tore through the hallway, running from everything. She could feel Delten as he died. She ignited the green blade once to deflect the dark man's crimson blade, which had been thrown. It bounced off the floor harmlessly. When she reached the courtyard, she lept into the writhing tree, using it to propel her into the air and over the high fence into the mountains. She felt her footsteps lighten as she was carried away from the dark man.

She ran for an hour.

Then she looked back.

Jaina saw the red dots that were flung around the orphanage. Fire and smoke lifted into the air from the roof. A TIE bomber was circling, waiting, flying over her several times. White streamed out of the building, holding back the grey and brown multitude. Several of the mismatched orphans fell, never to rise again. Not one white clad stormtrooper did.

The building exploded violently as the bomber dropped its load. Jaina fell to her knees and several sobs wracked her body. Loss threatend to take over her body. Guilt flooded into her. This was all her fault. All of it. Her fault. More ships, coming from over the mountains, from Aldera, rocketed overhead. They shot down toward the large orphanage, looking for survivors. Jaina _knew_ they would find none but the white clad stormtroopers. A few ships sprayed water down at the orphanage in vain. The TIE shot down one of them, and the others quickly swarmed around it, a few ramming into it harshly. Another found Jaina and landed up hill, behind her.

"Are you from the orphanage?" A large man with dark eyes and hair, like the majority of those from Alderaan, asked from the ramp. His eyes quickly found the lightsaber clutched in her left hand, "Come with me, hurry!"

Jaina stood, unaware she had fallen in the first place, and climbed into the back of the tiny shuttle. There was about 2 squared meters behind the pilot and copilot chairs, and nothingn else. "Take us home, Captain. Hurry."

Jaina sat on the metal floor and crossed her legs, "Do you ever not hurry?"

The man looked back in surprise and smiled weakly. Some how, Jaina thought that he understood her, that he knew she did not really mean to insult or offend him. The pilot wasn't as perceptive, at least not at that moment.

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?!" he asked angrily as they took off. Jaina had a feeling, a feeling she knew was more than just a feeling. This man seemed... familiar.

"It's fine, Captain Antilles," the man turned fully around to examine Jaina, "My name is Bail Organa."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Capitol

Jaina swallowed and nodded, "I know."

Organa sighed, "Do you have any idea why they destroyed that orphanage."

"Morriar was a Jedi, she ran the... place," Jaina answered, reluctant to reveal her own part in the orphanage's destruction. Even though Morriar had said not to trust anyone, this was Bail Organa. He was the face of underground anit-Imperial sentiment, "She said to tell you... I would need training?... She might've mentioned Tatooine?... Something about General Kenobi, I know."

"Do you know who he is?" Organa asked quietly.

"Not really, the name is familiar though," Jaina frowned, "What does it mean, I need training?"

Antilles and the viceroy shared a long look. Then Organa turned to her once more, "Did you ever-"

Jaina's heart sped up and she jumped, clutching to the grated roof of the small craft. A bright red lightsaber cut through where she had just been sitting.

"You little-" the cold voice hissed. Jaina pushed the air around her down, feeling the energy within it, within everything, coursing brightly through the man below her. Her push gained substance, but the blade was replaced by a gloved hand.

"No!" Jaina pushed again, and the hand disapeared, along with the dark presence it's owner carried with him.

"She needs Kenobi," Antilles comments. Jaina fell back against the walls, looking at her hands in wonder. Organa looked back at the hole in the shuttle, "We're touching down."

The door of the shuttle opened again. Jaina jumped down, fighting a vision of a burning building, some kind of temple. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt as a young girl came racing to the platform. She was a wobbling toddler, but she was still moving quickly. Another girl, around Jaina's age, followed her closely.

"Daddy!" She squealed, and Organa picked her up and spun her in a circle. Then the girl's eyes found Jaina, "Who she?"

Jaina immediately felt the urge to protect the small child. If the Imperials found her here... they would arrest Organa for harboring a fugitive. They would take the girl away. She couldn't let that happen. The girl needed to be safe. Jaina looked around nervously. They were several stories above street level. There was no way down. However, several cleaning droids were washing windows on the sleek building.

"I'm Jaina," she answered with a smile, backing to the edge of the plat form. Organa's eyes widened.

"Jaina, this is my daughter, Leia," he said, "You're safe here, we won't hurt you. Come away from the edge."

Jaina winced as she saw a dying woman giving birth.

"She has lost the will to live."

"Jaina!" Organa stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you," she muttered, falling backwards of the platform. The girl her age ran to the edge.

She smiled, "She landed on one of the cleaning droids."

"She's ten times worse than Kenobi's first apprentice," Antilles commented, "She's going to get herself killed."

"We should hope not," Organa said darkly.

"I'm going to help her," the other girl ran back into the building, "Tatooine, right?"

"Padmé wait-!" Antilles shook his head as his son walked over, "Your sister might just be the death of me."

The boy looked up at him, "I always thought it would take Vader to kill you."

Antilles chuckled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Friendly Face

**AN: Sorry for anyone who hates my random update schedule, I hate it too. I actually have this written out on paper so translating my handwriting into legible words can take a bit, plus more if I want to go back and change anything.**

Grasping on for dear life as he cruised through Coruscant was _not_ what he'd had in mind. He flinched as the droid brushed against a building, letting one arm go. Blast it, where was Anakin? There was a shot from a blaster and the droid's thrusters stopped. He started free falling.

Where was that blasted boy?

Jaina tumbled from the droid into a dark alleyway. It buzzed angrily before zooming upward to complete it's task. Jaina wiped a bubble off her sleeve and moved into the street.

Jaina pulled her hood closer to her face. She'd turned off the thermal coiling in her thermal cloak, but it was still warm. She still needed to get off planet. Already holograms had popped up, showing her face and advising caution. Jaina almost laughed. Armed and dangerous? Her? Then she remembered the silver tube hidden at her waist.

Jaina moved through the crowd silently, blending in almost perfectly. It wasn't uncommon to see silver and grey cloaks here, thankfully enough. Troopers began circulating through out the streets.

"Don't you look familiar?" A man grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the river of people. Jaina smiled. He'd do.

Jaina let him take her down an alley until they were entirely alone... almost. A Wookie lingered at the other end a few moments before lumbering over. Jaina leaned against the wall as another vision took control of her senses. In a jungle world, a small green alien looked up at the same Wookie and another.

"Miss you, I will."

"Some how I don't believe-" Jaina looked up at him and frowned. Upon closer inspection, he wasn't that much older than her, and he was familiar, "Wait, I thought you told Cynth were going back to Corellia."

Jaina'd met the orphan a few months ago when she'd snuck off with her friends. Cynthica had been infatuated with the boy for a few months. Jaina had seen him briefly before she and Delten went with a few others to steal from the Imperials.

"I decided to come back," he grinned his vaguely familiar lopsided smile, "This is my first mate, Chewbacca."

"Interesting," Jaina nodded. Wookies were no friends of the Empire, meaning this duo was likely outside of the law... again. She looked up at the Wookie, "You carry a legendary name."

"So do I," he smirked, "Name's Han Solo."

"Not legendary yet," Jaina shook her head, then frowned, "Wait, don't you work for the Hutts?"

"It was one job," he rolled his eyes, "Where's Cynth?"

"She's..." Jaina swallowed, "Back at the orphanage. I need off the planet."

Solo narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble," Jaina asked seriously, "How did you notice me so quickly?"

"Who said it was me? Chewbacca here said you seemed familiar," Solo motioned to the large Wookie, "What did you do anyhow?"

"I could ask you the same thing, if I didn't already know the answer," Jaina frowned. He was nosy. The Wookie, Chewbacca, chuckled, "How did you get to work for the Hutts?"

"One time!" Solo repeated under his breath, "That's hardly any of your business anyway."

"Right," Jaina held up her hands and rolled her eyes, "You didn't try to steal from them, did you? They take debts very seriously."

"What are you, a mind reader?" Solo growled.

"Worse," Jaina smiled. Chewbacca growled something.

"Chewie thinks you're something else too."

Jaina sighed and looked down either end of the dark alley. She reached into her cloak, glaring at Solo one last time before shifting so only Chewbacca could see her remove the lightsaber. He growled and raised his bowcaster. Jaina put it back so quickly, she wasn't sure she had even touched it. Surely enough, it floated back to her hip of its own accord. Solo never saw it, at least, not in this form and not for several years. He wasn't ready yet. Yet a bead of sweat rolled down Jaina's brow. She had no idea how she had made it do that, but it had taken a lot of concentration.

"I didn't build it, but I didn't steal," Jaina said quietly, "It was given to me."

"Chewie, what did she do?" Solo asked. The Wookie lowered his bowcaster and shook his head. Then he began to growl rapidly, "What?! No!...You know how I feel about the Empire... No...Are you joking...Free?!"

"Chewbacca," Jaina said sincerely, "I know you helped save one of the generals during the Battle of Kashyyyk. I'm sorry that it caused the oppression of all your people. But I will stop this. I promise."

"Stop what?" Solo asked, "You want to take down the Empire single handedly? That's completely crazy!"

"So is watching people suffer and doing nothing about it!" Jaina said defensively.

"Whatever it is you did, whatever you showed him, it's got Chewie on your side," Solo shook his head, "You're just lucky I owe him one."

Chewbacca repeated something he'd said earlier.

"Alright, alright, I'll ask," Solo laughed drily, "Have you heard from a little green alien? Big ears?"

"Master Yoda?" Jaina smiled, placing the creature from her vision with a file in Morriar's archives. He was marked as 'unknown'... There were only 2 like that, minus the one who's name had been blocked out, in fact most his personal information was, Morriar had left it restricted. All Jaina knew was that he had often served with the man who'd trained him, "I don't think anyone has heard from him."

This subdued both Jaina and Chewbacca's train of thought and moods, which Solo picked up on but ignored, "If we are going to go, we need to go fast."

"Lead the way," Jaina smiled.

"And have you at my back?" Solo scoffed, "I don't trust you, kid."

"First off, my name is Jaina. Secondly, you aren't even older than I am. Thirdly," Jaina sighed, "I am not a kid."

Chewbacca started off, and Jaina followed him weaving through the streets confidently. He must have been here several times before the occupation began. The Wookies might have had it worse than other species, being great innovators of technology reduced to miners and slaves under the 'care' of the Empire.

They froze as stormtroopers flooded the square they'd just entered. They were trying unsuccessfully to push through the resisting crowd.

"Stop her!" One cried, pointing at the girl who'd been with Leia. She passed by a group of crates as she ducked into an alleyway. They were full of some of Alderaan's more exotic looking creatures, all marked with the Imperial seal. They cawed mournfully after the girl. Jaina closed her eyes and concentrated on the crates. She lifted her arm unknowingly. Her fist closed and her arm jerked downward. The crates crumpled and fell. The doors cracked opened and the beasts made their way out, flying away as the alley became blocked.

"Thanks," the word bounced around in Jaina's head, the voice unknown but extremely familiar.

"What?" Solo pushed Jaina gently.

"That girl," Jaina said.

"She can get into all the trouble she wants. Keep going," Solo pushed her again, not realizing what she had done.

Jaina stumbled as her vision split. A red head with a beard and a tall Padawan sat across from a woman of an elite status.

"Do you have any idea who's behind these attacks?"

"Jaina, you okay?" Solo asked, "It's just some other kid. We can't help her without getting into trouble of our own."

Jaina looked after the girl and mumbled, "She's looking for me."

"You can't possibly-"

Jaina touched a few of the credits Morriar had given her in her pocket, "Trust me. I know."

"If she's half as bad as you, I never want to meet her. Follow Chewbacca, we have limited time," Solo said slowly, "All these stormtroopers aren't looking good for us. I may have a fast ship, but if they have warning, we aren't going to be out running anything. So if you will please follow the Wookie, this will be a lot easier. Before the stormtroopers notice you."

"The stormtroopers won't notice me," she tossed him a few credits and ducked into the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7 - Much Needed Direction

"If she gets us killed," Han said quietly, following Chewbacca through the streets of Aldera, "I'll kill you."

Han heard blaster fire and shook his head. So much for the troopers not noticing her.

.o0O0o.

"Freeze, traitor!" The first stormtrooper called. Jaina jumped over the crates she had just sent crashing to the ground moments earlier. She felt energy build up inside her and used it to boost her speed. She tracked the girl using less logic and more reaction, simply knowing when to turn and when not to. Jaina found her easily, she was being dragged away, kicking and hitting, by two stormtroopers. Jaina took a long bound, again feeling energy build within her. As she landed, she pushed out with her hands, and the troopers flew several meters before hitting the walls of houses and falling unconscious.

"Jaina?" the girl asked, knocking off the other's hood, "Thanks."

"There's more behind me," Jaina said, feeling it more than anything, "What do you need?"

"Ask for the Lars, they'll help you find a Master. They're on Tatooine, near Anchorhead," the girl said quickly.

"Thank you," Jaina nodded, "Get yourself home."

"Who's the guy you were with?"

"My ride," Jaina smiled, "Who are you?"

"Padmé," she answered.

A Republic gunship jolted, another differently armored stormtrooper and the woman from before fell, though this time the woman wasn't pregnant.

"Padmé!" A young man screamed.

Jaina shook her head. Idiot boy, this was precisely why attatchment was forbidden!

"Why wouldn't you let Bail-er- Organa help you?" Padmé asked. Jaina blinked several times. That thought had come out of no where.

"You don't need anymore trouble, what with you campaigning for senate and all," Jaina smiled briefly. What was going on? Why was she having visions? Who were these people she saw?

"How did you-" Padmé started.

"This way!"

"Run!" Jaina ordered, summoning a blaster from on of the fallen troopers sides. She pulled her hood back over her face and sprinted back past from the stormtroopers, shooting one in the side. She accessed her hidden storage of energy again to sprint quicker than every back through the streets, leading her to the smuggler. She turned left sharply, over taking the smuggler for a brief moment before falling behind him to shoot an Imperial spy.

"Where did you- Never mind," Solo mumbled, "Are they tracking you?"

"I don't think I'm the one they're tracking," Jaina answered, "I won't know for sure until I can... focus."

"Not sure how much that'll help," Solo slid right, surprised at how Jaina almost seemed ahead of him when they turned, "Where did you go again?"

"I found a friend," Jaina answered vaguely.

"She went completely the other way!" Solo shook his head.

"If stormtroopers can catch up with her, I can too," Jaina said fiercly, "I had to do _something_."

"You live on this side of the law long enough, you learn you don't have to do anything, for anyone, at any time."

"You don't have my responsibilities," Jaina answered with a wry chuckle. She didn't even know what she was, but she knew it was true.

"You're an orphan from a peaceful core planet. Granted you're..." Solo shot at a stormtrooper quickly before he could do so much as speak, "Well, you're pretty weird, you have almost no responsibilities at all."

They stopped in front of a private docking bay and Jaina took a shot at another stormtrooper. She looked up at Solo and grinned, "Just ask the Wookie."

"I'm tired of you already," he lied, pulling her out of the way of a laser blast. The doors opened. An ancient looking triangular frigate was warmed up, the engines burning fire orange. It had splotched paint of greys and browns.

"Does it even have a hyperdrive?" Jaina frowned.

"Just because it isn't one of your fancy blockade runners doesn't mean she's not fast," Solo answered, pulling her up the ramp, "But I'll be the first to admit; she's a piece of junk. I've been trying to swindle a buddy of mine out of his for a while. The Millennium Falcon... now _that's_ a ship. Not exactly pretty but boy does she go."

The ramp closed and Jaina rolled her eyes. All guys cared about were blasters and ships. Still, she smiled, "Have you tried gambling for it?"

"Her," Solo corrected quickly, "And I think I might be warming up to you. I can't believe I didn't think about that myself."

Solo lead her to a small closet near the cargo hold, "In case they do any checks."

Jaina looked up at him blankly, slowly raising one eyebrow, "If anyone boards this ship, we are _all_ dead. They aren't interested in taking me alive, and they don't give a damn about innocent lives. Set the calculations for a jump to Tatooine."

Jaina turned on her heel and marched off toward the cockpit. Solo stared after her.

"How do you always know where you're going?!" He muttered angrily. He pushed past the girl and sat down to Chewbacca's left. Jaina sat behind the hulking Wookie, "Strap yourself in, and make sure no one is following us."

Jaina frowned, buckling herself in, and tried to make some sense of the readings on the console beside her. She picked it up quickly, feeling as if she'd done it before. She flicked the console, hoping the reading would change. It didn't.

"No TIEs in this sector, but you better hurry those calculations," Jaina said, knowing he was preparing to enter hyperspace.

"What does that mean?" Solo asked, standing to enter something into a computer behind him.

"There's a Star Destroyer on the other side of the planet," Jaina answered.

"And?!"

"It's coming closer," Jaina said, before whispering, "It's the Sith."

She didn't even know where she had gotten that title from, but she knew it fit all the same.

"Your friends don't seem to like us," Solo commented as a few blasts exploded behind them. Solo did some more of his calculations then mumbled, "They're still out of range, why bother?"

"He's impatient," Jaina said.

"So am I," Solo growled, "How did they track us? We were out of their sensor range!"

"They aren't tracking us with sensors," Jaina scolded. She couldn't help but feel she would lead them right to the Jedi master, and that made her feel sick to her stomach, "We can't go to Tatooine. We need someplace _far_ outside of the Empire's reach."

"Tatooine is as close as you get," Solo said, "Punch it Chewie!"

Chewbacca growled but pushed them into lightspeed anyhow. Jaina stared out into the swirling mass of light for a long moment.

"I'm endangering the last of my kind," Jaina said lowly, opening the door to go into the back, "I hope you're happy."

"If she gets us killed," Han said quietly, following Chewbacca through the streets of Aldera, "I'll kill you."

Han heard blaster fire and shook his head. So much for the troopers not noticing her.

.o0O0o.

"Freeze, traitor!" The first stormtrooper called. Jaina jumped over the crates she had just sent crashing to the ground moments earlier. She felt energy build up inside her and used it to boost her speed. She tracked the girl using less logic and more reaction, simply knowing when to turn and when not to. Jaina found her easily, she was being dragged away, kicking and hitting, by two stormtroopers. Jaina took a long bound, again feeling energy build within her. As she landed, she pushed out with her hands, and the troopers flew several meters before hitting the walls of houses and falling unconscious.

"Jaina?" the girl asked, knocking off the other's hood, "Thanks."

"There's more behind me," Jaina said, feeling it more than anything, "What do you need?"

"Ask for the Lars, they'll help you find a Master. They're on Tatooine, near Anchorhead," the girl said quickly.

"Thank you," Jaina nodded, "Get yourself home."

"Who's the guy you were with?"

"My ride," Jaina smiled, "Who are you?"

"Padmé," she answered.

A Republic gunship jolted, another differently armored stormtrooper and the woman from before fell, though this time the woman wasn't pregnant.

"Padmé!" A young man screamed.

Jaina shook her head. Idiot boy, this was precisely why attatchment was forbidden!

"Why wouldn't you let Bail-er- Organa help you?" Padmé asked. Jaina blinked several times. That thought had come out of no where.

"You don't need anymore trouble, what with you campaigning for senate and all," Jaina smiled briefly. What was going on? Why was she having visions? Who were these people she saw?

"How did you-" Padmé started.

"This way!"

"Run!" Jaina ordered, summoning a blaster from on of the fallen troopers sides. She pulled her hood back over her face and sprinted back past from the stormtroopers, shooting one in the side. She accessed her hidden storage of energy again to sprint quicker than every back through the streets, leading her to the smuggler. She turned left sharply, over taking the smuggler for a brief moment before falling behind him to shoot an Imperial spy.

"Where did you- Never mind," Solo mumbled, "Are they tracking you?"

"I don't think I'm the one they're tracking," Jaina answered, "I won't know for sure until I can... focus."

"Not sure how much that'll help," Solo slid right, surprised at how Jaina almost seemed ahead of him when they turned, "Where did you go again?"

"I found a friend," Jaina answered vaguely.

"She went completely the other way!" Solo shook his head.

"If stormtroopers can catch up with her, I can too," Jaina said fiercly, "I had to do _something_."

"You live on this side of the law long enough, you learn you don't have to do anything, for anyone, at any time."

"You don't have my responsibilities," Jaina answered with a wry chuckle. She didn't even know what she was, but she knew it was true.

"You're an orphan from a peaceful core planet. Granted you're..." Solo shot at a stormtrooper quickly before he could do so much as speak, "Well, you're pretty weird, you have almost no responsibilities at all."

They stopped in front of a private docking bay and Jaina took a shot at another stormtrooper. She looked up at Solo and grinned, "Just ask the Wookie."

"I'm tired of you already," he lied, pulling her out of the way of a laser blast. The doors opened. An ancient looking triangular frigate was warmed up, the engines burning fire orange. It had splotched paint of greys and browns.

"Does it even have a hyperdrive?" Jaina frowned.

"Just because it isn't one of your fancy blockade runners doesn't mean she's not fast," Solo answered, pulling her up the ramp, "But I'll be the first to admit; she's a piece of junk. I've been trying to swindle a buddy of mine out of his for a while. The Millennium Falcon... now _that's_ a ship. Not exactly pretty but boy does she go."

The ramp closed and Jaina rolled her eyes. All guys cared about were blasters and ships. Still, she smiled, "Have you tried gambling for it?"

"Her," Solo corrected quickly, "And I think I might be warming up to you. I can't believe I didn't think about that myself."

Solo lead her to a small closet near the cargo hold, "In case they do any checks."

Jaina looked up at him blankly, slowly raising one eyebrow, "If anyone boards this ship, we are _all_ dead. They aren't interested in taking me alive, and they don't give a damn about innocent lives. Set the calculations for a jump to Tatooine."

Jaina turned on her heel and marched off toward the cockpit. Solo stared after her.

"How do you always know where you're going?!" He muttered angrily. He pushed past the girl and sat down to Chewbacca's left. Jaina sat behind the hulking Wookie, "Strap yourself in, and make sure no one is following us."

Jaina frowned, buckling herself in, and tried to make some sense of the readings on the console beside her. She picked it up quickly, feeling as if she'd done it before. She flicked the console, hoping the reading would change. It didn't.

"No TIEs in this sector, but you better hurry those calculations," Jaina said, knowing he was preparing to enter hyperspace.

"What does that mean?" Solo asked, standing to enter something into a computer behind him.

"There's a Star Destroyer on the other side of the planet," Jaina answered.

"And?!"

"It's coming closer," Jaina said, before whispering, "It's the Sith."

She didn't even know where she had gotten that title from, but she knew it fit all the same.

"Your friends don't seem to like us," Solo commented as a few blasts exploded behind them. Solo did some more of his calculations then mumbled, "They're still out of range, why bother?"

"He's impatient," Jaina said.

"So am I," Solo growled, "How did they track us? We were out of their sensor range!"

"They aren't tracking us with sensors," Jaina scolded. She couldn't help but feel she would lead them right to the Jedi master, and that made her feel sick to her stomach, "We can't go to Tatooine. We need someplace _far_ outside of the Empire's reach."

"Tatooine is as close as you get," Solo said, "Punch it Chewie!"

Chewbacca growled but pushed them into lightspeed anyhow. Jaina stared out into the swirling mass of light for a long moment.

"I'm endangering the last of my kind," Jaina said lowly, opening the door to go into the back, "I hope you're happy."


	8. Chapter 8 - Ill Intent

**I missed May the fourth for good reason. Happy Revenge of the Fifth.**

.o0O0o.

"Where was she heading?" Vader asked irritably, "We cannot afford to have a single Jedi stirring up trouble."

"We are unsure, my lord," the admiral replied, "They entered hyperspace just after exiting the atmosphere."

"And the ship?"

"A simple smuggler, a child. It is unlikely that we will have much trouble from him in the future," the admiral answered.

"Hunter, could she have used to Force to manipulate the smugglers mind?" Vader asked.

"I don't understand why you believe her to be a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Records indicate she's not even 16, and beyond having the standard reflexes, she showed no particular affinity-"

"I have reviewed the mission tapes," Vader cut him off quickly, "You are merely upset because she is more powerful than you ever were."

The Hunter ground his teeth in irritation and frustration, "If she is more powerful than me, she is more powerful than you."

"Don't get smart with me, Hunter," Vader pointed through the hologram, "I come bearing gifts."

Another man, only slightly shorter than Vader, stepped into view. He was far younger than either of them, and likely only remembered the Empire's rule with any clarity.

"I see you've found yourself a new Apprentice," the Hunter's frown deepened as he examined the child.

"He is not yet of your caliber... but he will do."

"Thank you, my lord," the child spat, bowed and disappeared again.

"He is certainly spirited," the Hunter commented, "Reminds me of Skywalker, now that I think about it. Pity he had to die."

"Indeed," Vader said slowly, "I'm taking over the search for this... child. I've business to attend to on Geonosis, and I need you to go to Tatooine and deal with the Trade Federation. They are worried by so called 'rebels'. Put their minds at ease... permanently. I'll deliver the boy en route."

"How many times must we purge their filth from the galaxy?" the Hunter asked.

"There is no we, Hunter. You would do well to remember that," Vader said scathingly, "Let the boy do it."

"Of course, my lord," the Hunter bowed.

"And Hunter," Vader continued, "You will work _with_ the boy. Do not kill another one."

The Hologram flickered and faded away. A technician nodded to the bald man, confirming the transmission had ended. The dark man smiled wickedly, "One can only try so hard."


	9. Chapter 9 - More Questions Than Answers

p style="text-align: left;"Jaina closed her eyes, concentrating on the ripple she felt within herself. She felt as if someone was watching her. It wasn't a dark presence, it actually gave her hope, though it was both familiar and unfamiliar at once, a feeling Jaina was starting to get used to. She cast her thoughts out to the /"It is as you suspect, young one," a man answered her thoughts, "You are indeed one of the few Force sensitive. You are to become a Jedi. Do not stray onto the easy path, for it is the path to great pain. Remember this always, / Emotion, yet / Ignorance, yet / Passion, yet / Chaos, yet / Death, yet the /"You will shape the destiny of the galaxy, young one. Do not stray from your path."br /When the presence left, Jaina felt cold and empty. She couldn't understand half of what had happened. Sometimes she felt there were hundreds of people watching her, expecting her to do something, and occasionally aiding her. But she couldn't fix much of anything, much less the galaxy. She had to fix something, that much was clear to /She felt someone approach her, a light, more complicated than any galaxy. As she broadened her scope, she felt another, just as complicated, yet slightly /"Hey, Jaina, you back here?" A door swished open as he entered the engine room. Jaina opened her eyes and stood, wiping grease off her hands on her /"Captain Solo," Jaina said smoothly, /"I like the sound of that," he muttered smiling. He spread his arms, "What are you doing in here?"br /"I was meditating," Jaina answered, "The rhythm of the engine, it's relaxing."br /"This is relaxing... wait," Solo was quiet for a moment, "Hey what happened to the racket this hunk of junk makes?"br /Jaina shrugged, realizing the engine had indeed become much quieter and was running smoothly. She smiled weakly. She had fixed something, if it was just some old engine. Still, she had to tell Han something, "I just fiddled with it for a minute or two. I'm not sure what I did really..."br /"Why is Chewie so... loyal to you?" he asked, leaning against the door way and blocking her escape. Jaina looked at him and tried to formulate and /"Do you remember the Battle of Kashyyk?" Jaina asked slowly, "How the Republic saved the Wookies from the Separatists, only to have the Empire attempt to destroy them with the very same men?"br /"It's hard to forget," Han mumbled, "It wasn't exactly a good day."br /"The General in charge of the Republic's forces bonded with Chewbacca. When the Empire betrayed the Wookies, they attempted to kill the General as well. But Chewbacca helped him escape instead," Jaina said sadly, "The fact that the General escaped is not common knowledge. I do not know what exactly happened to him after he escaped the planet, but I do know this; without Chewbacca's help, things could be much worse right now."br /"Great, now I understand his war stories," Solo narrowed his eyes, "but what's all that got to do with you?"br /Jaina smiled inside, knowing all that information had been lost on him. That had been a file Jaina had had to do some serious decoding to get into. Even Morriar couldn't stop her from seeing what had happened to Grand Master Yoda. Telling it to random smugglers... Jaina was lucky she wouldn't have to sit in a room with nothing but her thoughts for weeks on /Jaina shrugged, "Whoops."br /"Whoops?!" Solo took a step forward, "Listen, I trust Chewbacca with my life, but when he starts keeping secrets, I can tell it won't end well for me."br /"You're right," Jaina nodded, "You want to know about the Sith?"br /"I want to know about you," Solo said, "Not any of the Empire's new bull."br /"What do you want to know?" Jaina /"Why does the Empire want you?" Solo asked, "What did you do? I don't want a murderer on my ship."br /"If you think I'm capable of murder I don't think I want to be friends," Jaina teased. Solo laughed /"Really, you can trust me," he said sincerely, "I'm no friend of the Empire, and I don't think they're doing much good in this world."br /"The woman who was in charge of the orphanage I grew up at was a political refuge," Jaina told him. It was true, but only partially so, "When the Empire came they killed her, and they didn't seem too keen on having any witnesses."br /"So you did nothing wrong?" he sighed, "and here I thought you were a bounty hunter."br /"I don't work for credits," Jaina smiled, "I don't work for anything. I really just do whatever I want."br /"Oh, so you're a rebel then?" Han laughed again, "Chewie and I don't want to endanger 'your kind' whatever that means. We're heading to a spaceport in the Mid Rim, we've got an easy smuggling job set up with a business friend. You might have to disguise yourself, but that shouldn't be too hard."br /"I've still got a few credits," Jaina nodded, remembering Cynthica's master plan to run away from the orphanage a few years back. She would grow out her hair, Jaina would cut hers. She would get red contact lenses to make her look less like a Human and more like a Humanoid. They even taught themselves how to do their make-up. Jaina's eyes might've been too dark for standard contact lenses, she'd have to ask a beautician for help. And she'd have to get her hair /"I'm glad you can stay an extra few weeks. We can use a good shot like you," Solo said seriously. Jaina knew he was just a kid trying to make his way in the galaxy, maybe introduce some stability as well. She was doing the same /"I just have one question," Jaina said /"And that is?"br /"Do you know you can trust this 'business friend'? Will he go running to the Empire?" Jaina /"He's more than just a 'business friend,'" Han smiled cockily, "He's a friend who happens to be in business."br /"Right," Jaina rolled her eyes, "Does he have a name?"br /"A name and a ship," Han said wistfully, "The Millennium-"br /"Yeah, the Falcon, whatever, I'm more interested in the man," Jaina said firmly. Han acted like he was in love with that damned /Han looked slightly offended but said, "Lando Calrissian."br /"He trustworthy?" Jaina asked again. The name bothered her, she didn't like the sound of it at /"As trustworthy as they get. Stop worrying, you'll be fine. We all will," Han reassured her, "The only reason he's not part of the crew is because he has the better ship."br /"And you only take orders from one person," Jaina shook her head and laughed a /"Huh?"br /"You, that's the one person you listen to," Jaina smirked and stepped out of the /"I like the sound of that," Han muttered to himself./p 


	10. Chapter 10 - Arrival

p style="text-align: left;""Here we are," Han said proudly as they dropped out of hyperspace for the final time. He contacted the station and was authorized to land. Jaina noticed how there was a gun trained on every space ship that flew anywhere near the station. For the Empire's claim of restoring order to the galaxy, there sure was a lot of /"Chaos yet harmony," Jaina mumbled to herself. There was chaos around her but harmony within her. She closed her eyes briefly and saw a large temple, calm and robed people walking here and there. A younger master with orange hair and a beard stared at a computer screen and frowned, then stood to look at the bronze bust of a bearded /"Come on," Han shook Jaina slightly, and she fought a fit of irritation for cutting her vision short. They were getting longer, and most if not all featured the ginger Master. Sometimes he had longer hair, sometimes well-kept short /Jaina tossed him a few credits, though she kept quite a few for herself and pulled her cloak around her, making sure to put the hood up. Chewie barked as they made their way down the landing /"Go with her," Han said at the same moment Jaina said, "Go with him."br /Chewie snickered and said something to Han. He stared at him then said, "Chewie a little girl wandering this spaceport is not a good idea."br /"Little?!" Jaina said, her hands finding her hips and knocking the lightsaber into Han's view for the briefest /"What was that?" Han asked, taking a step /"I can handle myself," Jaina said, ignoring /"What is on your hip, Jaina?" Han demanded. Chewie said something lowly and Han checked the time on his chrono, "I'm gonna find out soon enough, Jaina."br /He turned and left, jogging a little so he wouldn't be late to meet the Calrissian bloke. Chewbacca stayed with Jaina and she rolled her eyes at Han's /"Come on," Jaina mumbled and left to find the identity masking products she knew she would strongly dislike soon /.o0O0o./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	11. Chapter 11 - Employed

Jaina ran her hand through her hair yet again. No longer was it dark and wavy. No longer did it brush her waist. It barely reached her shoulder blades, and it was a sandy color. Her dark eyes had become a vibrant purple like Cynthica's, and she was wearing more make-up than she had ever wanted or dreamed of trying. Chewbacca had looked very alarmed at first, but he settled quickly.

"Where are they supposed to be meeting again?" Jaina asked impatiently, pulling her hood over her head and trying not to touch her hair or face. Chewbacca growled and motioned down to an even more dingy area. They moved quickly, brushed silently by other travellers, most of whom Jaina felt were outside the law in some way. Chewbacca stopped in front of an open doorway. Flourescant lights flashed inside, but the club still managed to be dark somehow. Loud music poured out of it and Jaina took a deep breath, leading the way inside.

The ginger Jedi leaned against the bar. A Humanoid came up next to him.

"Do you wanna buy some death sticks?"

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," the Jedi said, moving his hand slightly.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks."

"You want to go home and rethink your life," the Jedi said, moving his hand again.

"I wanna go home and rethink my life," the Humanoid left him.

Good riddance, Jaina thought, as the different club she was actually in refocused. Chewbacca growled softly, concerned.

"I'm fine," Jaina said quietly, scanning the club, trying to see through the orange and pink fog being pumped in, "I was just looking for them."

She found them quickly enough, or Han at least. He was talking with a dark-skinned human in a corner booth. Jaina approached quietly and slid into the booth next to Han as an upbeat sound played to loudly started.

"We're trying to have a private conversation, if you don't mind," Han said quickly.

"It's me jackass," Jaina rolled her eyes, "At least if it can fool you it can fool a stormtrooper."

Han blinked, "You're wearing make-up."

"I noticed, thanks," Jaina turned to Calrissian and extended a hand politely, "I'm Jaina."

"Lando," He said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it softly, "We just finished talking business."

"You paying for fuel?" Jaina asked shrewdly, taking her hand back and trying not to wipe it on her pants.

"But of course," Calrissian grinned, "It's not coming out of my account anyway, it's coming out of-"

"Ohhkay, thanks, we'll catch you later," Han cut him off.

"Jabba's?" Jaina asked. Calrissian laughed and nodded as Jaina turned to Han, "So much for that 'one job' excuse."

"Two's not bad either," Han grinned lopsidedly.

"Until you can't complete one and he sends bounty hunters after us," Jaina shook her head, "Be more selective."

"You'll be happy to hear we're stealing from the Empire," Han mumbled under his breath, glancing around the club. Jaina's eyes lit up, "Our cargo will be here in 5 minutes, a small transport ship."

"What is it?" Jaina asked, her eyes landing on Lando. She still didn't trust him, there was a bad feeling surrounding him.

"Resmelted credits," Calrissian answered, "They're trying to move them more discreetly, a band of pirates has been hitting all their convoys."

There was no lie in his face or voice, but that didn't mean he had bad information. Jaina decided that if it hurt the Empire, it was good enough for her.

.o0O0o.

They said goodbye to Calrissian and made their way to the docking bay without talking. Jaina could feel Han staring at her until they stopped in front of the bay doors.

"I liked you better brunette," Han whispered, opening the doors with the code Calrissian had given them. An Imperial shuttle was refueling, the pilots were wandering around the bay, stretching and complaining. They didn't notice the door open and Han continued, "We only need 2 crates, that's the least they'll be carrying. The rest we leave behind, we don't want them too determined to chase after us. Jaina, distract the pilots."

"How?" Jaina muttered.

Han said amused, "Just smile. You're pretty enough."

Jaina didn't stop to think about the backhanded compliment and stepped into the docking bay. She noticed there were no cameras here, the Empire didn't want anything their pilots did to be on record. She smiled broadly, this worked more to her advantage than anyone's. The copilot saw her first.

"Ma'am you can't be in here!" He said, angrily.

The pilot turned and smiled as soon as he saw Jaina, "We don't have to follow every rule, Jenson."

"Is there a problem, sir?" A stormtrooper stuck his head out of the back of the cargo hold. The crates were rectangular, longer than they were tall. 4 stormtroopers sat in the back with the cargo.

"No," the pilot answered at the same time the copilot said, "Yes."

"All right lady, you're going to have to move along," the stormtrooper sighed reluctantly but stepped down out of the ship.

"Surely they won't mind if you're an hour or so late," Jaina said, mimicking Han's snide little half smirk.

The copilot grabbed her roughly by the arm. Jaina struggled to push him off, but she guessed he had a mechanical arm. It was cold rather than warm and incredibly unyielded.

"Hey, get off!" Jaina protested. A bright red streak flew threw the air, catching the copilot in the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. Jaina ducked, grabbing his weapon from side before throwing a look over her shoulder. Han ducked behind a forklift as the Imperials opened fire on them both.

Jaina jumped away from the copilot quickly, running full speed into the pilot. The force of her blow sent him to the ground. Jaina flipped over him neatly, blaster still in hand, and shot the stormtrooper in the leg. Han managed to incapacitate the other three.

"You're pretty handy with a blaster," Han said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jaina asked, though she was herself. Target practice was hardly a focus of her studies at the orphanage she grew up at.

"You don't carry a blaster," Han shrugged and moved to grab one of the crates. Jaina pulled a comlink from her hip and activated it twice, the signal for Chewie to enter the hangar.

Jaina felt something stir behind them as Han struggled with the crate. She tackled him to the ground as a bolt flew over their heads. Han rolled to his back easily and shot the pilot, who'd just awakened.

"You've gotta be more careful!" Han groaned as he stood up, touching his chin softly.

"Oh, you're bleeding," Jaina jumped to her feet and examined the cut, tilting Han's head.

"Must've been the grating," Han kicked the floor uselessly and pulled away. Chewbacca rushed into the chamber and together he and Han carried a crate away, "Jaina, make sure no one else comes in, all right?"

Jaina nodded as the hangar door closed behind them. She took a deep breath before grabbing a medical care package from the cargo hold and examining the stormtroopers. As she took of one's helmet, she gasped.

"You're a clone!" She flung herself away, grasping for the blaster she'd hooked to her belt. The man's brown eyes struggled to focus on her, and in her disguise, she figured it safe. She bent beside him, pulling off the plating on his stomach.

"What- what're you doing?" The trooper asked groggily.

"I've got extra time on my hands," Jaina caught a weak punch easily and turned to the medical supplies. She wrapped up his wound easily. Then she touched her hand to his forehead and focused, gathering the Force. She remembered doing the same thing so many times before. The clone fell unconcsious after a few seconds.

Feeling confident, she turned her gaze to a second crate. She had almost lifted her hand when the door opened.

Five humanoids burst into the hanger, brandishing weapons.

"On the ground!" One ordered, a young woman by her voice.

Jaina raised her hands above her head, jumping down into the hangar, "What do you want?"

"Who are you working for?" The other demanded.

"I could ask you the same," Jaina frowned. She'd noticed a symbol all wore on their shoulder, "You're Alderaanian."

"I'm warning you, smuggler, stay where you are!" A deep voiced man ordered, and Jaina heard weapons click. She hadn't even realized she'd moved.

"I suggest you hide for a moment," Jaina said, turning back to the ship, "My partners won't like that I've let you in."

The five either didn't want whatever the Imperials were transporting that badly or they were terrified of being recognized as Alderaanian officials. They pressed to the shadows, hiding behind or under some of the heavy equipment. Jaina bent over the copilot and wrapped his shoulder carefully.

"Why are you-" the copilot started. Han burst through the doorway, sweaty and red faced.

"What're you doing that for?" Han asked, jumping up into the ship and shoving another crate to the floor.

"Guilty conscience?" Jaina shrugged.

"Alderaanians," Han chuckled to himself, "You guys sure are strange. Shooting people and fixing them up?"

"The only way to enact real change in the galaxy is to be kind and helpful," Jaina said, tying off the bandage, "Hope overrides fear. That's why the Empire was made to fail."

"Lecture me later," Han said, "Help me out?"

"You boys have it," Jaina said as Chewbacca slid into the hangar again. She took the pilot's pulse and sighed, "I'll finish up here."

"He's dead," Han called as he left again, "You can't change that!"

"May your spirit live on in peace," Jaina murmured, closing the man's eyes. The other Alderaanians drew themselves out of their hiding places as Jaina wrapped the wrist of a clone trooper. She grunted as he managed to get a good kick in at her waist, "I don't want to shoot you!"

Her lightsaber clattered to the floor. The clone's eyes widened, his pupils contracting stangely. Jaina punched him, hard, as he lunged for her. She called the hilt to her hand automatically as the woman who'd spoken early jumped at it eagerly.

"I suggest that you forget what you saw," Jaina said, looking back at them. She sighed and dropped down beside the copilot, dragging him back into the cargo hold before running up into the cockpit. She managed the controls like she'd spent her entire life practicing. Jaina didn't want to admit it, but she feared more than just visions were infiltrating her mind. Her very instincts were changing.

After setting the transport's course, she returned to the cargo bay.

"Don't be greedy," Jaina said, as they popped open crate after crate, "Take one or two from each and move on."

"We won't tell if you don't," a large man said with a grin, grabbing a rocket launcher. Jaina waited for them to leave before running back to the cockpit and starting the engines. She had exactly 2 minutes before the ship departed, and in that time, she carefully inscribed on the side of the ship a brief message, then a J with an O encircling it.

_**Long live the Republic**_


	12. Chapter 12 - On Lies and Rebellion

"Where have you been?!" Han demanded as Jaina caught up with him near their own docking bay.

"I met some friends. They're into the same things we are," Jaina answered vaguely. She pulled on his sleeve and they turned into an alleyway, "Short cut."

To his credit, Han didn't argue, simply following the now blonde girl. He had no idea where she had been, and didn't think he ever would. All of a sudden, she was an explosion of activity and determination. And Han liked it.

.o0O0o.

"Now where to?" Jaina asked as they took off. Han was quickly putting coordinates into the computers.

"Check the scanners, make sure-"

"They aren't going to come after us, they already left," Jaina said, "Where are we going?"

"Jabba operates on Tatooine, you know that," Han said.

"Good," Jaina swallowed, "I've got to meet a friend there too."

Chewie threw the switch and the ship jolted slightly as they entered hyperspace. Han stared at Jaina for a long moment.

"Stay with us," Han said softly, "Please."

"I need to meditate," Jaina said quickly, ducking out of the cockpit.

"Jaina!" Han called after her, following her.

"What?!" Jaina turned back to him.

Han said, "We're not going to Tatooine. We've got to stop-"

"What?! Why-" What was wrong with his brain?

"You said you wanted to go to Tatooine, no explanation," Han said, "Then you said the 'last of your kind' was there, now he's a friend? Is he supposed to help you with these Sith people that are looking for you?"

"I knew you wanted to know about them," Jaina said, "But why would you lie to me?"

"Because you've been lying to me!"

"I haven't told you a single lie yet!" Jaina answered defensively. Then she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "What do you want to know?"

"You can start with these Sith people," Han sighed.

"They'ree the highest level of the Empire's command system. Palpatine is one... so is Vader," Jaina said. It was the truth, technically.

"And your friend?" Han asked.

"With his help," Jaina mulled over the words she could use in her head and said slowly, "He will help me... I have the... the potential to become their equivalent, with his teaching, except for light, not for dark. I can stop them, Han."

"You're part of the rebellion?" Han raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why do you need our help then?"

"I'm not part of the rebellion, because there is no rebellion," Jaina pointed out. She recalled the Alderaanians stealing the Imperial's weapons, "Not yet anyway."

"You're going to try to start a rebellion?!" Han demanded, "Please tell me that even you are not crazy enough to try-"

"No," Jaina looked him straight in the eye, "I will start a rebellion. Whether directly or inadvertently, the actions I take will begin something far greater."

"That's some career goal," Han rolled his eyes, not taking her seriously at all, but Jaina knew she was right. Her mouth worked before her mind caught up, the feeling she had was so strong.

"And someday you will play a great part in it," Jaina said so quietly, Han could have only just barely heard it.

"What?" Han took a step back, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Jaina answered, still quietly, then said loudly, "Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Jaina," Han said sharply, "I really hope there will be a time when you don't want to lie to me."

"I don't want to lie to you," Jaina said, her voice breaking, "But some things have to come before you. I can't risk my people's lives to the Empire just because I like you."

"The Empire won't catch us," Han reassured her gently, "They won't catch me."

Tears theatened Jaina's eyes, "I can't... Why does it even matter to you?"

"I haven't known you that long, Jaina, but I've figured a few things out," Han said softly, "You don't like lying. You don't get angry. And you haven't been happy yet. You're always sad, talking about the last of your kind."

"You didn't say why it matters to you," Jaina smiled weakly.

"People as young as we are shouldn't carry the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders, and you clearly think that you do, or you will," Han said softly, "So stay with us, for just a little while longer. We'll drop these off crates in the Malastare system and find work from there. I bet eventually, you'll learn to relax, and the Empire will forget about you."

It was a tempting argument for Jaina, but she knew what Han did not. The Empire would never let a Jedi go, trained or untrained. They would never forget about her.

"That's why I was going to meditate," Jaina said coolly, turning to continue on her path to the engine room, "To relax."

"Jaina," Han grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, "Do you always shut out everyone?"

"Didn't you see what happened to the orphanage I grew up at?!" Jaina said, "It was destroyed, every child killed because the Empire couldn't afford any loose ends! I don't want you to become a loose end, Han!"

Han was surprised. She didn't sound angry in the slightest, she sounded scared, for the first time since he'd met her. He said lowly, "I promise you, I won't let the Empire kill me."

"I'd be more worried about the Hutts, if I were you," Jaina tried for a smile again and atttempted to push Han away from her softly.

"Two jobs," Han laughed, "I promise I won't do any more if you'll just join my crew...?"

"Han, I think I might be expected by now," Jaina answered quietly, "I can't abandon my people."

"Why did I have to pick up the one honorable person in the galaxy?" Han asked himself.

"Because you're an honorable person," Jaina smiled and slipped away from him, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Honorable?" Han muttered. This girl was going to destroy him.


	13. Chapter 13 - Of Masters and Men

The Jedi master did not look to be a Jedi yet, his hair was cut close enough to his head that there was not a trace of the red Jaina knew it would grow into. However beside him stood another human, his hair long and brown. The two dropped their cloaks to the ground quickly and drew their lightsabers.

Opposite them stood a red Zabrac with facial tattoos. He drew his own lightsaber and a red blade extended from both sides. Jaina was filled with a horrible dread, she wanted Qui-Gon to run, even though she knew Obi-Wan would've died if they hadn't faced him together.

Jaina gasped at this knowledge, her mind lighting up with excitement as the vision faded competely. So that was this Jedi master's name; Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's very essence had been familiar, though she'd never seen him before.

"Jainaaaa!" Han yelled down the hall, "Get out here!"

Jaina lept to her feet and crossed to the doorway quickly. It opened with a hiss and she stuck her head out, "What?!"

"Just...!" Han said frustrated from the small space that would be called a living room in a home. A small kitchenette was in the corner, slightly rusty and very out of place. He was watching a small blue figure.

"-cargo was destroyed, and the pilots have not yet made statements. If you have any information, citizens are required to speak with Imperial officials immediately," the little figure said. Han switched the display off. Jaina smirked half innocently.

"Treason?" Han asked quietly, then shouted, "I leave you for_ half a minute_ and YOU COMMIT TREASON?!"

"You said to distract them," Jaina folded her hands behind her back, "They won't ever know who it was."

"But the cargo-"

"If they think they were destroyed it's even better. Besides, none of the crates had serial numbers on it," Jaina said. Han looked at her, dumbstruck.

"You looked at the cargo?"

"Yes, the _Imperial_ cargo, in the _Imperial_ ship. I haven't been in the cargo hold yet," Jaina shook her head, "Calm down."

"You want- who me?" Han couldn't help it, he started laughing, "You, kid, are nuts. Here I am, trying to get you to relax, while you run around like a gundark with it's ears pulled off."

"It won't bring danger to my-" Jaina covered a hand over her mouth, genuinely surprised. She'd almost said 'my Master.' She hadn't even met-

"This weapon is your life!" Obi-Wan almost handed the lightsaber to a younger man, who looked desperate to have it back. They were in front of some kind of club.

Jaina's heart seized for a moment. She'd left her lightsaber hidden under her mattress in the crew quarters. It was too obvious hanging from her hip without a cloak.

"Your...?" Han prompted.

"Huh?" Jaina muttered.

"Are you okay?" Han took a step forward and placed the back of his hand against her forehead, "You're not sick are you?"

"I...No," Jaina answered, slightly uncomfortable. Han's hand slid around her head until it found her neck.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Jaina stepped back as the present rushed back to her. Han had...

Han had kissed her.

She stared at him, surprised. His lopsided grin was playing against his lips and he whispered, "You're not mad."

"Mad?" Jaina answered, her voice breaking, "Mad? You think... I can't do this."

"Jaina, wait!" Han only took two steps to follow her as she dashed away, seemingly too fast. He had messed up. He had messed up real bad, "Shit."


	14. Chapter 14 - Already Gone

It never happened. It never happened.

But it had.

She hadn't wanted it. She hadn't wanted it. She had not wanted it.

But she had.

Jaina had to learn to let them go. To let him go. She closed her eyes and imagined herself floating. Galaxies and stars spun around her, too fast for her to properly see. Things, feelings, shifted out of her sight, going this way and that, changing the tide for and against her. She saw the Master, she tried to follow him but found she couldn't. In her vision, she was tethered to the ground by the brunette with the half smile. Jaina drew her lightsaber to cut the rope, but Han pulled on the thread, trying to reel her back in. She deactivated her lightsaber and let him. She flailed, falling, trying to get him to stop. Someone screamed and Han faded into nothing. She landed on the ground with a sharp thud, kneeling. She looked up at the helmeted man, his black armor gleaming.

"Yes, my Master," Jaina bowed her head. She had no choice. He had Han.

Jaina took a deep breath as the vision spiraled. She caught glimpses of a swinging red blade, cutting through the mist and causing more red to flower. Then she was on the ground again. Han smiled at her but she turned away, she was below him now, dangling off the side of something. He was shouting at her, he was slipping and Jaina told him to forget she existed. She drew her lightsaber and threw it, cutting the rope near Han's hands. She fell slowly, Han staring at her with wide eyes, reaching beyond all hope to grab the cord as it whipped around and fell with her. Then Obi-Wan caught the very end of the rope, he hauled her up but Han was long gone.

"Do try to remember this," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

Jaina smiled back, "Stop worrying, Master. I've got this."

Jaina was filled with memories, memories of friends lost and made, sacrifices and heroics, sarcastic comments and honest ones. The face of an orange Togruta falsely accused of something she would never do. But no matter how much he protested, he couldn't stop them. They'd made up their mind. They were just puppets to the Senate.

"Ahsoka," a tear slipped from Jaina's eyes and she opened them to see Solo standing in the doorway.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly.

"Another friend," Jaina answered, wiping the liquid from her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Had her former Master survived? Had Vader hunted her down and murdered her?

"What did I do wrong?" Solo asked, blocking her escape as she stood to leave, "I thought... never mind."

"I didn't know what you were doing,"Jaina answered softly, "I had no idea."

"You were staring at me," Han frowned, "How could you have-"

"I black out, okay?" Jaina said defensively, "There are times where I see things that have happened and I can't stop it. I slip someplace else."

"Is it because of what the Empire did at the orphanage?" Han nodded once, though he seemed slightly suspicious.

"It's because of what the Empire has done," Jaina said.

"Why do you have to do that?" Han asked, "I ask a simple question and you answer evasively!"

"I don't want to lie to you," Jaina stepped back, holding up a hand, knowing what he was implying, "I have never wanted to lie to you."

"I'm the only friend you've got in this universe and you won't tell me anything true. Why shouldn't I just drop you off on the nearest planet and be done with you?" Han asked.

"You know what, why don't you?" Jaina said softly, calmly. She'd have to leave anyhow, staying with Han was niether safe nor necessary, and was a personal indulgence she, and the galaxy, could not afford.

"I wi-" Han started then stopped entirely before frowning, "Wait, what?"

"My friend is expecting me, we've lost the Empire, and there is no reason for me to stay with you," Jaina said simply.

"Yes, there is a reason for you to stay," Han smiled, "We could use a fighter like you, intelligent, brave, kinda cute-"

"Yes, we both know you could use more brains around here," Jaina laughed softly, shaking her head. He was persistent, she'd give him that.

"Hey, that's not fair," Han frowned.

"Life's not fair," Jaina said, "Not with the Empire ruling."

"Every time!" Han groaned, "Every time you bring it back to how the Empire is evil."

"Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" A voice that made Jaina shiver, that filled her with dread and sorrow. A voice that made her feel like a failure.

"Whoa," Han caught Jaina as she fell forward. They'd lost everyone, an entire people. They'd lost them. Everyone at the temple. All the younglings.

They'd lost Anakin.

"Chewie!" Han screamed, picking Jaina up. There was something wrong with her. How could he expect her to just go off into the galaxy when she couldn't have a conversation without going catatonic, "Chewie get a med kit!"

"Who would do this?" Jaina mumbled.

"Jaina?!" Han shook her slightly as he carried her toward the living space.

Then something strange happened. Han was pushed off his feet to the floor, Jaina flying out of his hands and landing on her feet.

"How could he do this?! _We trusted him_!" Jaina yelled, then shook her head and stumbled backwards, whispering, "We trusted him."

Han stared at her. Jaina'd always had quick reflexes, he must have tripped, and then she-

"He killed-" Jaina's voice caught in her throat. Realization hit her harder than any physical force could. If Anakin was Vader and Vader was Anakin, and Vader survived... Obi-Wan was dead.

Han watched hopelessly as Jaina fell to the floor, shaking and holding her stomach as if part of her had been ripped out.

"Emotion yet peace," she chanted, "passion yet serenity."

Han scrambled toward her. She closed her eyes and shivered violently, her whole body convulsing. He touched her shoulder and tapped her face lightly, drawing her into his arms.

"Jaina?" Han shook her again.

Her wild violet-colored contact covered eyes met his and she whispered, "Emotion yet peace."

Then her eyes slid up and she fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15 - An Old Friend

"You sure you're okay?" Han asked softly.

"I'm fine," Jaina answered. She didn't have to look at him to know he was extremely skeptical, "I really am."

"Don't take offense if I don't believe you," Han said.

"I can't control it," Jaina said.

"I know," Han said, "That's why I'm worried."

"Well you shouldn't be," Jaina frowned, "I can take care of myself."

"Right, one second, you're shooting a stormtrooper, the next his buddy is shooting you because you pass out," Han rolled his eyes.

"Name one time I was fighting and passed out," Jaina said. Han was quiet for a long time, "See? I'll be fine."

Han sighed, frowning. Chewbacca slid their box of cargo down the ramp, "One hour."

They'd landed on the drop planet, Malastare. Dark fog rolled through the city, and even though it was supposedly mid-day, Jaina could barely even see across the dimmly lit streets. The only figures that stood out where the occasional stormtroopers, whose bright white armor made them ten times as visible as any species.

Jaina found her eyes glued to one blue-grey hood in particular. Twin peaks poking through the worn fabric suggested a Togruta. The way she walked, the way she moved struck Jaina as familiar.

Jaina moved to follow the hooded figure, even though it was dark, even though the hood barely stood out to an uncaring eye, even though Jaina didn't know who was under the cloak.

"Where are you going?" Han asked as Jaina left the docking bay.

"Just... around," she answered without looking back. She had the feeling that the second she took her eye off the figure, that person would disapear.

Jaina slipped into the stream of traffic easily. She passed several stormtroopers without a second glance, though they took note of her. Who was she to walk unafraid before them? Beauty could get you far in the Empire, but pride and courage weren't as favorable.

The hooded figure sped up slightly, and Jaina sped up more to catch them. Then the hooded figure cut left into a thin alley beside a small dinner.

Obi-Wan smiled, standing to hug the large, four-armed man. This was one of the few beings outside the Order Obi-Wan trusted and liked.

Jaina stood alone in the dark alleyway, bending to pick up the cloak. It was nice, or would have been 2 or 3 years ago.

Jaina rolled sideways as the figure jumped from the roof of the diner toward her. Jaina ducked under the girl's foot and threw the cloak into her face without touching it. The girl threw it away without touching it.

Jaina stood and stared at the other girl. The other girl stared at Jaina.

The girl threw another punch at Jaina, and she couldn't help but think that she'd gotten better at hand to hand without her lightsabers. Jaina blocked the punch and nearly hit her back.

The sound of boots stopped them, and they turned to face 3 stormtroopers.

"I knew you were trouble when you-" One female started, raising her weapon.

"You do not want to do that," Jaina cut her off, raising her hand. She pulled it toward her, and the stormtroopers stumbled forward. The other girl, a Togruta, picked up a pipe and hit all three over the head. Jaina tossed the Togruta her cloak and grabbed her orange hand, "We gotta move."

Jaina felt the Force gather around her.

"Master, destroyer droids!" Obi-Wan warned.

The two girls ran with unimaginable speed down the alleyway.

"You're a Jedi?" the Togruta asked.

Jaina was shocked by the voice, and she reexamined the Togruta in the barely improved lighting. She gasped, "Ahsoka?!"

"How do you know my name?" the Togruta demanded, dropping Jaina's hand as she bent over to catch her breath.

"I... something happened between Obi-Wan and I," Jaina said, "I ended up with some of his-"

"Obi-Wan is alive?!" Ahsoka stood up quickly, and then covered Jaina's mouth before she could answer, "Never mind, we can't talk here. We need to go someplace-"

"With no Imperials, cameras or bugs?" Jaina peeled Ahsoka's hand off, "I've got just the place in mind."

.o0O0o.

"Who is she again?" Han hissed, grabbing Jaina's arm.

"Calm down, she checks out," Jaina rolled her eyes and pulled away swiftly, following the Togruta into the living space.

"What did you do, look her up in the local library?!" Han called after her.

"All I'm asking for is one hour," Jaina answered, sighing as Han stormed off to the cockpit.

"Lovely guy," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"And now I know why they called you Snips," Jaina rubbed her face with her hand and sat down on the couch.

"Where is..." Ahsoka trailed off, "You know."

"Dead, fighting Vader," Jaina said sadly, "They were on Mustafar, he likely had some kind of pyre, hopefully."

"And... what about my Master?" Ahsoka asked, so full of hope Jaina didn't have the heart to tell her the entire truth.

"He was defeated by Vader," Jaina answered.

"Vader, Vader, Vader," Ahsoka said, spinning in an angry circle until she punched the wall, "I am sick and tired of Vader!"

"Anger is useless right now," Jaina said, leaning forward, "Do you know any other survivors?"

"No," Ahsoka shook her head, "I left before-"

"I remember," Jaina said, "That doesn't mean they didn't trust you."

"Clearly they didn't!" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"I did!" Jaina stood, then winced as her vision blurred into a small, sandstone hovel for a moment, "I mean Obi-Wan trusted you, and I trust you now."

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"What do you want to do?" Jaina asked, ignoring the Togruta.

"We need to wait," Ahsoka said after almost an entire minute.

"For Vader to hunt even more-"

"There isn't the right kind of support for us right now," Ahsoka sighs, "Everyone is believing the Imperial propaganda. We need to wait for them to-"

"To what?" Jaina asked, "Destroy an entire planet?!"

"Maybe."

"You're joking," Jaina whispered.

"There's going to be something that we can't stop, and when people hear about it, they're going to rally against the Empire, I can feel it," Ahsoka said earnestly, "We need to wait, get to as many people as we can and help as many as possible, but in the meantime, we have to lay low."

"You sound like you've said that before," Jaina sighed.

"I have," Ahsoka said sadly, looking at her feet, "I did meet a survivor, but he... he's gone."

"What happened?" Jaina asked, not pleased that Ahsoka had lied. Not only was it not like her, Jaina had already proven that she trusted her. That had been a great way to loose that trust.

"He lead the uprising on Kashyyyk," Ahsoka said quietly, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me, he never really trusted me."

"That's... I'm sorry," Jaina sighed, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Frankly, I could do without the comments of a Master right now," Ahsoka smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" Jaina asked.

"They probably wouldn't even know who I was," Ahsoka shrugged, "It was good to meet you."

"It was," Jaina smiled, "I hope our paths cross again."

"As do I," Ahsoka bowed slightly, and Jaina did the same. Then Ahsoka turned and left.

"Han, we're ready to go!" Jaina called, moving toward the cockpit.

"Wait, she's staying?" Han answered.

"No," Jaina said, opening the door to the cockpit and sitting behind him, "But we, you and Chewbacca and I, ought to go."

"Right," Han sighed, "If I ask who she is again, are you going to answer?"

"A friend of a friend," Jaina said, "And you're not getting much more than that."

"Right..." Han paused, "It's just that... well I saw some footage of you while we were out and you were holding this little girl, a Togruta."

Jaina clenched her jaw as she remembered the small child. Shili, who'd been an orphan with her back on Alderaan. It seemed like so long ago.

"She looked a lot like your friend-of-a-friend," Han said, "They related?"

"I'm pretty sure that's offensive; assuming they're related because they-"

"That's not-!" Han groaned, frustrated, "They had really similar markings Jaina."

"Hmmm, I suppose it's possible," Jaina shrugged, "but then so are most things."

"Except with you," Han said quietly.

"Trying to make me feel guilty won't change anything," Jaina said, biting the inside of her cheeks, "Let's go."

"We're not ready to go yet," Han rolled his eyes, "We're still refuelling."

"Public transportation is faster-" Jaina took a deep breath, releasing her frustration.

A comlink chirped from Han's hip, he sighed and picked it up. Jaina had never learned Huttese, so his one sided conversation was almost completely lost on her. Han turned off the comlink and replaced it in its little pouch before standing and offering Jaina a hand.

"You have a job?" Jaina asked, standing as well.

Han said a little guiltily, "You don't exactly ignore Jabba the Hutt."

"This is not a good trend, Han," Jaina scowled and followed him through his ship.

"He's paying for fuel!" Han said defensively, "It's a big galaxy and I've gotta get around!"

"If it's more weapons-" Jaina started.

"I told you not to look at the cargo!" Han turned back to glare at her.

"And I told you that I looked at the Imperial cargo," Jaina said firmly and passed his, heading for the ramp. "If you want to be at a higher risk of exploding, that's your thing."

"Chewie and I already delivered the cargo," Han said, catching up to her as she stepped onto the landing bay floor. "Follow me, I've got the coordinates."

Jaina glanced down the bustling streets carefully as Han turned to the right, something within her tingling.

"You know Han, I think you've got this one," Jaina said mildly, running off to the left. Ahsoka was in danger, she could feel it.

.o000o.

"We're dropping out of lightspeed in 3, 2, 1," a technicial warned. There was the smallest of jolts as the swirling mass of lights became still, "Shall I inform Lord Vader-"

"He already knows we're here, though he isn't," The Hunter answered, frustrated with the Empire in general. If everything was boiled down to science, who would believe that the Force existed, and that those who wielded it were to be feared? The _Executor_ was only half completed, and one could clearly see the Lamba class shuttle leaving one of the few finished ports, "Guide him to... shall we say bay 3? Send a squad to greet the boy."

The technician nodded, "Do they have the same orders as last time or would you prefer the boy alive?"

"Vader assures me he could handle one squad," The Hunter frowned, "However there is to be no chance of fatality with this one."

"Perhaps not today, but..." the technician said softly, before relaying the commands. The Hunter smiled grotesquely, closing his eyes. The Hunter could feel the malice in this one; he enjoyed the status he had achieved from rising through the ranks. Stupid though he may be, this one was impressivly malevolent.

"As soon as the boy is on board, set course for Tatooine," The Hunter said, "We've a plague of slugs to vanquish."

.o0O0o.


End file.
